Txt tlk acrss th nation
by realtea
Summary: After moving to the other side of the states a girl really learns to appreciate her phone. Not that I didn't like it before, cause I did. But seriously though, I have nothing else to do but text my loser friends back in Miami.


_-sound, That no one knows, What does the fox say?, Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!-_

The fuck? Why is this spastic moron calling me? This song sucks. Why didn't he just text 's my stupid phone?

Oh, I'm laying on it. Now my freaking back hurts. Ugh, it's too early in the morning for this shit.

**.**

**INCOMING CALL  
><span>****  
>OMG<span>Orange  
><span>**

**Accept/****Decline**

"What do you want?"

"Well hello to you too best friend."

"I like Sasuke better."

"Geez you're grumpy."

"I can't find my stupid glasses."

"Haha you sound like that one chick off of Scooby doo."

"Shut up. Was there something you wanted?"

"The jerk's phone broke and I thought I'd tell you so you wouldn't think he was ignoring you."

"Oh, well thanks Naruto, that's really nice of you."

"No problem Sakura, what are friends for?"

"Didn't he like freaking worship that phone? How did it break?"

"It was in his pocket when Itachi shoved him into the fountain in front of the school."

"What? When did this happen?!"

"About an hour ago. You would have known this already if somebody hadn't moved 2000 miles away"

"It's not my fault mom wanted to move to California! Believe me, I would rather be back in Miami with you guys."

"Man, I miss you so much! It's just not the same here without you"

"Don't be like that buddy! I'll come visit, and as long as neither of us get grounded we'll talk to each other every day."

"Really?"

"Really. Now hang up, the suns not out yet and I'm going back to sleep."

"Love you too babe"

"Ha, bye"

**CALL ENDED **

**.**

But no, seriously, where the fuck are my glasses? Eh, I'll worry about it when I wake up.

* * *

><p>My phone says it's noon, why is it still so dark in here? Is there some eclipse shit going down or what? Oh yeah, I forgot I've been exiled to the basement. At least the floor isn't concrete.<p>

I'm hungry, I wonder if momma made lunch yet? Or rather has she ordered lunch yet. My god that woman couldn't cook to save her life.

I miss Miami. I have no friends here. Not that I'm a loser who can't make friends, it's just that we only got here a day or two ago and I haven't had the chance to talk to anyone except the old lady next door. She's a freaking party man, but not exactly the teenager interaction I need. She does have a grandson around my age though, so that's a bonus I guess.

I bet Sasuke is still moping about his dumb HTC getting broken. I can't believe his dick older brother pushed him into the fountain. I guess it's better than what happened last week when he got shoved into a locker. It took Naruto and I a whole hour to find him. The worst part was trying not to laugh.

I really don't feel like going all the way upstairs. Maybe I'll text Ino. What time is it? Yeah, she should be out of school by now. Not that it really matters, she would text me if she was in class.

.

**To: ****Side Bitch  
><span>****From: Sakura-ra-ra**

_What's up babe?_

_._

You know what? I think I'll go upstairs after all. Grab a bite to eat, and Maybe even goo outside for once. What a great id-

_WhatthefuckwhyisitsobrightIhatethesun. _Screw this I'm grabbing an apple and going back down stairs.

.

**To: Sakura-ra-ra  
><span>**** From: ****Side Bitch**

_Hey Sakura! I'm at the mall with the Shika and Choji.  
><em>_I __bought __the cutest shirt that would go great  
><em>_with the skinnies I got you last month_.

.

Ino has bought almost 3/4 of what's in my dresser. About three years ago when we had a sleep over for the first time at my house instead of hers she almost had a aneurism when she opened my closet to only find 4 pairs pants and 6 shirts (Which were all black except 1). Since then she's been getting me little things here and there that she thinks would look nice on me. Thankfully she doesn't try to push her fashion taste on me. Honestly I have no problem with skirts and glitter, but it's not really my style you know? I'd much rather have my tight pants and torn oversized t-shirt. I might wear that stuff if I had the body though. Ino certainly does, she could be a model. Me on the other hand, well like Nicki said, "He can tell I ain't missing no meals". I mean, I'm not really that fat, but could stand to lose a little weight.

.

**To: ****Side Bitch  
><span>****From: Sakura-ra-ra**

_Lucky! Tell the nerds I said Hi.  
><em>_I got you somethin too, __a little Cali souvenir  
>that I thought you'd like.<em>

**To: Sakura-ra-ra  
><span>**** From: ****Side Bitch**

_They say Hi back haha.  
><em>_Is it snow globe? __I bet it is. _

**To: ****Side Bitch  
><strong>**From: Sakura-ra-ra**

_How did you know?_

**To: Sakura-ra-ra  
><strong>** From: ****Side Bitch**

_Your like obsessed with those things, seriously._

**To: ****Side Bitch  
><strong>**From: Sakura-ra-ra**

_Excuse me its you're not your, get it right bitch.  
><em>_And I'm no obsessed, they're just really freaking cool._

**To: Sakura-ra-ra  
><strong>** From: ****Side Bitch**

_Whatevr white girl. Hey I gtg, we lost Shikamaru  
>and have to go find him. Ttyl babe!<em>

**To: ****Side Bitch  
><strong>**From: Sakura-ra-ra**

_Bye! Hope you find his lazy ass._

_._

I love Ino, we've been friends since kindergarten. She's the only reason why I have any friends at all. And with her constant gossip I'll still be in the loop. God, I remember last time I was out of school sick for three days and when I came back we had 3 new students and Lee was I the hospital.

I'm kind of bored. And still hungry.

.

.

.

.

Oh hey look my glasses.


End file.
